


Harry's Lovers

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Cedric Diggory, Bonding, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dumbledore Bashing, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Humor, Foreskin Play, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kitchen Sex, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light side bashing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentions of Sex with Children, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Paddling, Panties, Prostate Massage, Remus Lupin Bashing, Rimming, Sirius Black Bashing, Smart Harry, Spanking, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Tattooed Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Weasley Bashing, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Harry is in love with four different men: a dark Auror, a snarky Potions Master, a blond Lord, and the Dark Lord. Separately each man has Harry until they join together to show him just how mind-blowing things can be between them all.





	1. Kingsley

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be along the lines of a five times with a plot. Each chapter will focus on one lover, but will have the same story line. (Hopefully that makes sense.)
> 
> Also there is talk of sex with children (nothing explicit).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K Rowlings.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

He silently made his way down the stairs. His mind was thinking about earlier and it renewed his anger. Why do they keep hiding things from me? He mentally asked as his anger went up. This was the second summer his so called friends did not tell him they were staying with his godfather. And his "godfather", the man who had wanted them to live together, didn't send him any letters or have the common courtesy to tell him that his friends were living with him.

Contrary to popular belief Harry was not stupid. In fact he was smarter than all the Ravenclaws and the "smartest witch of the generation", he mentally scoffed at the title. Hermione Granger may be smart, but she wasn't that smart, at least when it came to the Wizarding World. Harry has it on good authority that the bushy haired know-it-all was in fact a cheater. He knows the "benevolent" Headmaster was giving the girl all the answers or changing the grades himself. Just like he was making sure Ron didn't fail any classes. Harry wonders what Dumbledore is going to do about the OWLs and NEWTs since those are graded by outside sources. Though Harry wouldn't put it past the old man to bribe or Imperious someone. _Maybe it was time to shed some light on a few things,_ the devious voice in his mind recommended. Yes, time to let the British wizards know the truth.

"Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" A deep voice, though it was smokier than Snape's, asked.

Harry blinked and pushed his thoughts away as he looked around. He had manage to walk to the kitchen. The teen was surprise that Kingsley Shacklebolt was still in the house. Why?

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. Why are you still here?" He asked as he sat down next to the dark man.

"I was tasked to be your guard until you get on the train." Kingsley answered. He wasn't going to lie to the teen anymore than Harry has already been lied to. Kingsley had seen the anger in the green eyes when Harry walked in seeing everyone sitting at the table eating. Several people including himself and Snape told Dumbledore to stop hiding things from Harry.

"My guard." Harry scoffed. "Why the hell do I need a guard if I'm being locked up inside this house?"

Kingsley smirked. "Believe me I don't understand it either. Are you still angry?"

"Livid. And I already have a plan to get back at them." Harry smiled and Kingsley subtly shifted at the devious glint in those emerald eyes.

"What does this plan involve?" The older man asked cautiously.

"I'm not saying until you vow not to repeat what I say. I can't have Dumbledore knowing."

Kingsley stared at the teen. He saw the change and wondered if this was the real Harry Potter. He shifted again while berating himself for getting turned on with Harry's devious side. It didn't help much that he was already attracted to the teen when he met him last year. Though who would fault him, Harry was beautiful. Kingsley loved the graceful way he moved, the slim build with wide hips and the perfect bubble shape arse. He wanted to see those bright eyes alight with passion and arousal, the tan skin flush red and coated in a sheen of sweat. Most of all he wanted to watch Harry come and hear his name leave those plump red lips as the teen rides his thick cock to completion. Oh he had no doubt that Harry would look magnificent before, during and after the mind-blowing encounter, and one time wouldn't be enough. That's why he held back, he didn't want Harry to feel trapped.

Harry sat and watched Kingsley as the older man went over his words. He smiled when he caught the shift, the smile grew wide at the sight of the older man's bulge. Harry moaned softly as the size got bigger. The Auror was attractive and he was one of four men who starred in Harry's wanking fantasies. Oh what he wouldn't give to fuck the dark Auror, the snarky Potion Master, the beautiful blond Lord, and the human looking Dark Lord. Sighing morosely he shifted to hide his own hard on, looks like he'll be using his own hand again.

"So what's your decision?" Harry asked carefully.

Kingsley cleared his sexual thoughts of pounding into a screaming Harry and drew his wand. "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, vow to keep Harry Potter's secrets to myself until he gives me explicit permission. So mote it be."

The two felt the surge of magic connecting them and sealing the vow. Harry shivered and stifled the moan that threaten to break free. The teen pulled his own wand and cast several privacy and silencing wards. Kingsley gave him a surprise look.

"What did Dumbledore tell you about last May?"

"Nothing much. Just that Voldemort used your blood to come back. He said Cedric was killed by Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. was polyjuiced as Mad-Eye."

Harry smirked. It was typical of Dumbledore to give people the minimum. "Well then let me tell you the truth. Yes, Crouch was Mad-eye, but how is it that he was able to stay undetected for ten months? I mean Dumbledore and Moody were friends before the first war and Hogwarts has Death Eater wards."

Kingsley now thought about it again. "You have a point. I'll look into it."

Harry just nodded. "Yes, Pettigrew killed Diggory, but only to save my life. Diggory was going to kill me after we landed in the graveyard."

"Why?" Kingsley gasp out in shock.

"He thought I was the one to change the port-key and he wanted to be the winner, not some 'attention seeking whore' who cheated to get into the tournament. Personally I think he was listening to Weasley too much." Harry shrugged. "No, Voldemort did not use my blood. After getting rid of the Acromantula venom, he used it to do an inheritance test."

"For what reason?"

"He wanted to see why the Killing Curse rebounded. Turns out there were a lot of surprises."

"What kind?" Kingsley asked still shocked to hear that Harry and Voldemort were on good terms.

Harry smiled. "Lily is not my mother. Well not by birth anyway."

"What? How?" Kingsley exclaimed with wide eyes.

"James had an affair with Regulus Black. I'm their child. Lily blood adopted me to save face. The Killing Curse rebounded because in one Slytherin relative cannot kill another. Voldemort's line goes directly back to the oldest son of Salazar. The Blacks go back to the youngest son." Harry explained carefully.

"So it wasn't Lily's love. You know I never believed that excuse."

Harry laughed. "No, no love. It wouldn't have worked anyway because she never did love me. The blood part of the adoption didn't work because of it, but the magic part did. The other surprises was I had blocks and bonds on me that would have killed me. There was also a soul piece and a modified glamour to make me look more like James, but with Lily's eyes. Dumbledore wanted it that way."

"So that's why you no longer look like him. How is it possible that you look more feminine now if you are product of two men."

"Regulus was my bearer. Apparently I take after the Black females instead of the males or my father. According to grandmother Walburga, I resemble her the most when she was a teenager. If you are wondering about the eyes, those stayed because Dumbledore made them permanent. Grandmother Walburga is furious about that." Harry smirked.

Kingsley shook his head. "How is it possible to get all that done when you were gone for twenty minutes?"

"Polyjuice. Lucius went back as me." Harry chuckled. "He told me he will never do it again. Anyway, Voldemort had a goblin remove everything. I was able to claim my Lordships and recall all that was stolen from me. When I was done I met Lucius in the Shrieking Shack to change places and give him the proxies for my seats."

"And Dumbledore doesn't know about this?"

"Nope." Harry grinned when he popped the 'p'. "Although I think he knows about the vaults, seats, and recalls."

"I think you're right. He called a meeting while you and the students were on the train. He was angry but didn't say why. He told us what happened to you and Diggory, then after the meeting he talked privately with Molly and Arthur."

"They, all the Weasleys, were stealing from me. Granger as well. Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger have been very naughty."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how?"

"Dumbledore has been changing Weasley's grades and giving Granger the answers or changing her grades. Molly gave Ginny permission to have sex when she started Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives her a supply of abortion potions."

"Are you serious?" Kingsley gazed at Harry in shock mixed with horror.

"Sadly yes. Ron and Hermione love to talk and they don't use a single silencing spell. I learned that Ginny wasn't a virgin when she got to Hogwarts, like Molly believed.

"Harry, if someone broke the law I need to know and report it." Kingsley spoke sternly.

Harry nodded. "You can report anything about Ginny and the Weasley boys."

"Who slept with an underage girl?"

"Its a long list. Arthur started it when Ginny was six. The Weasley boys followed after that. Ron had to wait until the summer after his first year. Hermione joined that summer, the boys and Arthur watched. Both girls were buggered by all of them. Dumbledore had walked in on Arthur when Ginny was six. According to Ron, Ginny was giving her father a blowjob when Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore joined them after closing the door. The old man has her in his office three times a week, Hermione sees him during lunch twice a week when she has a free period afterwards.

"Ginny has also slept with Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory, Terry Boot, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Remus slept with her once when he was at Hogwarts. She raped Colin and Dennis Creevey. Dumbledore obliviated them. The babies she aborted were her brothers, Arthur, Dumbledore, Lockhart, Diggory, Flint and Zabini. Funny thing is they think I'll sleep with her, marry her, and give her children. In fact Molly and Dumbledore are trying to make a contract. Ron told Hermione that I only have to be faithful because Dumbledore and the Weasley boys don't want to stop buggering Ginny."

"Oh Merlin." Kingsley groaned. He felt sick. "How does Hermione feel about the fact that her boyfriend wants to continue sleeping with his sister?"

"Hermione doesn't care as long as she gets to continue her affairs with Charlie, Percy, and Dumbledore."

"When you leave here I'm going to my boss. All of them are going to get arrested and spend time in Azkaban."

"I want the memories of their faces. Its a shame I won't be at Hogwarts."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to the Dark Lord. We are going to start Dumbledore's downfall. He will be providing tutors so I can take my OWLs and NEWTs at the same time. He and Lucius sent me a letter before you all showed. They wrote that Undersecretary Umbridge was responsible for the dementors. The woman will also be the Defense teacher this year. There is no way I'm going to be anywhere near her. Lucius overheard a conversation between her and Fudge. They plan to make an example of me, Fudge told Umbridge to give me detention and use Blood Quills on me."

"Can I tell my boss about this?"

"No. The Dark Lord and Lucius will be handling it. They don't want anything to go wrong or have Dumbledore know until its too late. Severus was ordered to make sure all the students were healed after making notes of who that are, their blood status, what year and what house they are in. The Dark Lord is going to send a copy to the governors and another to the Prophet during Yule." Harry explained.

Kingsley could feel the jealousy rise up inside him every time Harry smiled when he said Dark Lord, Severus or Lucius. He was barely able to control himself from grabbing and making the teen his. They needed to call it a night, he needed to put some space between them or Harry was going to be bent over the table. The dark Auror was now lost in a sexual fantasy of bending Harry over and spanking his bubble arse red before sliding into him.

Harry watched the older man's cock swell again. This time he was going to take a chance. If Kingsley pushed him away, Harry was going to walk away with as much dignity he could muster. The dark haired teen stood up and slowly stripped his night clothes off. The nervous tremors in his body was not going to make him run. Despite the trembling, his cock was hard and waiting for the older man's touch.

"Kingsley." Harry spoke a little louder than a whisper. He forced himself to keep the arousal and anticipation out of his voice.

Kingsley blinked and focused on Harry. His breathing stopped and his cock twitched painfully. Harry was more beautiful than he has ever imagined. The gorgeous golden skin was flushed from head to toe. Kingsley wanted to worship that body from the plump red lips to the dusky pink nipples, down to the eight inch cock, muscled thighs and delectable arse he can see from the side.

"So lovely." Kingsley breathed out while holding out a hand.

Harry smiled, placing his smaller hand into Kingsley's larger one. The tremors wracked his body as he allowed the older man to pull him closer. He moaned softly as Kingsley gripped his hips and pulled him down onto his lap. Harry let out a gasp when large strong hands squeezed his arse.

Kingsley let out a satisfied groan when Harry began rocking in his lap. He reluctantly released one arse cheek to cup Harry's jaw to pull him forward and attach his lips to the teen's. The dark man pushed his tongue into Harry's warm mouth tasting every inch. Harry had the lingering taste of chocolate and mint tea. Kingsley licked it all out until the only taste left was Harry's unique sweet flavor. The older man could spend hours kissing the teen, like he wanted uninterrupted time with Harry naked in his lap.

The Auror caressed the golden skin with teasing touches. He frowned in confusion when his fingers brushed over raised skin on Harry's back. Kingsley broke the kiss to look at Harry. He watched the teen scowl then glare.

"Why did you stop?" Harry demanded.

"Do you have scars on you back?" Kingsley asked cautiously.

"Damn, the glamours fell." Harry muttered. He looked at Kingsley seeing the determine look he sighed. "Yes those are scars. Vernon and Dudley hold no love for me. Neither does Petunia, but her abuse is just verbal and emotional, not that I let it get to me."

"I want to see them." Kingsley spoke softly, but sternly.

"Fine." Harry sighed again standing up and turning around.

Kingsley growled softly as he eyed the scarred welts and cuts that littered Harry's back. There was also small round burns that looked older than the other scars. His eyes drifted over the small back until he spotted two different tattoos. One was all black in a delicate design that resembles a pointed flower. It was on the small of Harry's back above his arse. The other tattoo was between Harry's shoulder blades. This one was a light blue and silver rose with dark green leaves. The rose looked so real that Kingsley had to rub the skin with his thumb just to make sure. Smiling to himself he leaned forward first kissing the rose then the design at the base of Harry's back.

"When did you get these?" He asked softly.

"I was thirteen. Actually they were my present to myself. I got a series of them." Harry answered turning around to face Kingsley.

Kingsley inhale sharply seeing three more tattoos on Harry's beautiful body. On his right hip was a black cauldron, inside the cauldron was a reddish liquid that looked to be a similar shade to Amortentia, on the front of were two overlapping 'SS' [§]. Kingsley felt a surge of jealousy. On his left inside wrist was two snakes, one black and one green, coiled to look like an infinity ouroboros. Then the third one was two wands crossed together forming an 'X', around the wands were 'Numquam dedite' (Never Surrender) and 'Salva semper' (Always Protect). This one took place in the middle of Harry's ribs on the left side.

"I get the cauldron, the 'SS' give it away, but what about the others?"

Harry smiled and straddled Kingsley's lap again, wrapping his arms around the darker man's neck. "You are right, the cauldron is Severus. The ouroboros are the Dark Lord. The rose is Lucius. The Mandala is actually for me, there is something calming about it and it helps me keep a clear head. And finally the wands are you. They are the new ones. I got them last summer on my fourteenth birthday. I saw you talking to Arthur at the Leaky Cauldron just before we went to the station for third year. Then you were at Hogwarts to arrest Hagrid and that was the first time I heard your voice. Like Severus, Lucius and the Dark Lord, I fell for it and it didn't hurt that you are gorgeous like the other three."

"Who did the tattoos?"

"Dudley's friend's older brother. He protected me from the other two. Also he was my first."

Kingsley eyes darkened in rage as his hands squeezed Harry's hips roughly. "What?" He was angry that someone, some muggle, was Harry's first lover.

"Kingsley, don't be angry. It was only one time. I will never see or speak to him again. You also need to know that you won't be the only one. If they find me as attractive as you do, I will also be sleeping with Severus, Lucius and Marvolo. I love all four of you and I don't want to choose between any of you." Harry confessed, desperate to get the other man to understand.

Kingsley gazed into Harry's eyes. The green orbs held so much desperate determination. Kingsley didn't think he would be able to tell Harry no. How will the others be able to? Kingsley asked himself. How can they not see how beautiful Harry is? The older man just nodded, releasing his tight grip as he leaned forward and kissed Harry softly.

"Alright, I'll share. I'm not happy about it, but this is your decision." He whispered against the soft plump lips.

Harry returned the kiss. He knows none of them will be happy about it. There is no changing his mind. No matter how good the sex will be.

The Auror deepen the kiss tasting the teen again as his hands squeezed and kneaded the rounded arse sitting on his lap. He swallowed every sound Harry made wishing they were some place private. Yet he didn't want to move. When Harry started rocking, Kingsley groaned every time Harry hit his cock. He dipped one hand between the plump cheeks, fingering the tight hole that fluttered with his touch. He smirked when Harry broke their kiss to gasps and plead for more.

The frustration grew in Harry every time his bare cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Kingsley's trousers. Not having enough patience left he used magic to banish the clothes. Harry stopped to admire the dark color cock. Kingsley was absolutely breathtaking. It was long and curved towards his stomach, the wide mushroom head brushed against a patch of skin three inches above the navel. The thing Harry loved the most was how thick it was. He knew his mouth was going to ache when he tries to take the whole thing in. Maybe later, a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Kingsley gave Harry a smug grin, then gripped his arse to jerk the teen's lower half against his. He relished the moan that left Harry when their cocks touched and twitched. Kingsley knew he and Harry weren't going to be able to tease one another. Their first time was going to rough and quick. Not that either of them would mind. But he was going to at least try to prolong it.

Harry began caressing Kingsley's taut body as he kissed, nipped and licked the older man's Adam's apple, jaw, chin and collarbone. Kingsley used every ounce of focus he had to prepare Harry's hole for his cock. It was difficult to concentrate when Harry's mouth and hands when on his body. It became even harder when the hot silky walls squeezed around his fingers as if they were trying to keep the digits inside.

Thick blunt fingers jabbed and rubbed the sensitive nerves of Harry's prostate, causing the teen to rock back and forth on Kingsley's lap. Their low moans mingled as their lust consumed their minds.

Harry used his last coherent thought to turn around on Kingsley's lap, whimpering when his fingers slipped out of him. He raised up a little to let Kingsley put the head of cock at his hole. Harry slowly lowered himself down. A keen left him as the thick girth stretched and filled him; his green eyes rolled back in pleasure. Harry loved how the darker man filled him, how the hot hard flesh pressed and stretched his muscles. The pleasure of it overrode the pain and burn of the penetration.

Kingsley wrapped an arm around Harry's small waist while the other hand turned Harry's head to the side. The older man kissed the teen again as his body slid down the chair a little, he used his legs to spread Harry's open. Keeping his feet firmly on the floor, Kingsley thrust up into Harry's causing the teen to bounce on his lap. His thrusting was slow and shallow, wanting to prolong their joining.

Harry wrapped his arms back behind Kingsley's head to get a little bit of leverage to meet the older man's thrusting by rocking his hips back and forth. Kingsley's groans and grunts filled him with pride, pride in knowing that he is able to pleasure the darker man the same way Kingsley's cock and hands are pleasuring him. Speaking of hands, Harry moaned into Kingsley's mouth as large hand rubbed down his body only stopping when thick fingers reached his perineum. Harry gasp breaking the kiss when the soft flesh behind his balls was pressed and rubbed firmly. The contrast between the firm rubbing and slow thrusting doubled Harry's pleasure. Kingsley definitely knew what he was doing.

As much as he liked the shallow snaps of Kingsley's hips, he wanted...needed more. He needed to feel more of the older man. Needed Kingsley to make more sounds pleasure as their bodies moved together, mixing sweat, sharing scents and reaching their completion at the same time. Harry wanted to feel Kingsley's big hard body on him, in him, and around him, wanted the older man to consume him so much that the only thing on his mind is the two of them and their passion.

Harry shifted his legs until the balls of his feet were pressing on the floor. One hand gripped the edge of the table, the other stayed behind Kingsley's head. With the strength of Quidditch tone thighs, the steadiness of the table, and the pressure of the floor, Harry was able to lift himself up and down on the cock inside of him. He felt Kingsley's hands move again. This time one was toying with his nipples pinching, tugging, and twisting them, the other hand moved from his perineum to cup, knead and roll his balls with firm movements. Harry took up keening and chanting Kingsley's name in between moans. He heard his lover whisper another silencing spell around them.

Kingsley pressed his lips to the teen's ear. "Make all the noise you want, sweetheart. No one, but me will hear you."

The older man was rewarded with a loud cry of his name as he snapped his hips up and gave Harry's neck a sharp bite at the same time. Fucking Harry is way better than he imagined, but he was right about the teen being a responsive lover. He released the taut sac to grip the bouncing cock. Relishing the pleasurable sounds Harry made as he began stroking the hard silky flesh.

Their bodies moved in sync with Harry's heated walls clinching around his cock, the bubble arse rubbing against his abdomen and smacking his pelvis, and Harry's breathless begging filling the silencing bubble. The older man has never experienced a more passionate lovemaking than at this moment. If he has to share Harry with the others then he will do so. He loves Harry and loves the passion they ignite together.

Harry was caught off guard by his orgasm, causing his feet to slip when his body gave a violent jerk. He heard Kingsley grunt when he slammed down onto the man's cock. The cock inside him jerked and twitched as he felt the warmth of Kingsley's come paint his inner walls. They sat their panting as they came down from their high. Kingsley carefully turned Harry sideways, keeping his cock inside the teen. He attached his lips to Harry's swollen red ones in a slow lazy kiss.

They broke apart minutes later needing to breathe. Kingsley looked into Harry's green eyes. "I love you, Harry. I'll keep you updated on the investigation. And when I can I'll visit you." He spoke softly, caressing Harry's cheek with his thumb.

Harry smiled at Kingsley. "I love you too. Whenever you want to visit ask Lucius or Severus. Be careful during the investigation. Keep an eye on Jones, Vance, and Moody. They are deep in Dumbledore's pockets and will do anything to keep him out of Azkaban."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll use those who are Dark like Dawlish and Avery." Kingsley smirked before kissing the tip of Harry's nose.

"Okay." Harry responded sleepily.

Kingsley let out a low chuckle then kissed Harry's temple. He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry as he pressed his face into the teen's neck and fell asleep breathing in Harry's sweet scent.

(*v*)

Severus glared at the sight before him, his hands clenched into tight fists. It made him angry to see Harry cuddled naked on an equally naked Kingsely's lap. Harry was his and no one was suppose to have him but Severus. He stalked forward intending to yell at them both, but stopped when saw the scars and tattoos. His anger reached a high point seeing the scars. The tattoos had curious until Harry shifted and he caught sight of the cauldron. A small smile formed on his lips. So Harry felt the same way, he mentally thought.

Severus reached out and gently shook Harry's shoulder. He watched thick black lashes flutter before enchanting green eyes stared at him. His breath caught in his throat when the teen gave him a bright smile.

"Severus." Harry whispered happily.

"Its time to go." Severus replies softly not wanting to wake the Auror.

Harry nodded then carefully extracted himself from Kingsley's arms. With a wave of his hand they were both clean and dressed. He wrote Kingsley a note then slipped it into the inside pocket of his robe. Harry placed a gentle kiss on the darker man's lips whispering his love before sending Kingsley to bed.

Turning towards Severus again, he smiled. "Let's go home."

Severus nodded. "And straight to my bed. I want you before Lucius and the Dark Lord have you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, pressing his body tightly against the taller man. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Severus growled slamming his lips onto Harry's for a bruising kiss. With a silent 'pop' they left Grimmauld Place. Harry mentally laughed, they all wanted him.

(*v*)

In the guest bedroom Kingsley Shacklebolt read Harry's note. There was written words of love and promises of more. The Auror fell back to sleep clenching the note and smiling. He dreamed of all the things he and Harry will be doing when they fall into bed together.

And who knows maybe he'll ask Severus, Lucius, Voldemort to join them.

~Fin~


	2. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should've had this posted yesterday or the day before that, but I got caught up in writing my First Date Challenge story. So sorry for making you all wait for this.
> 
> Warning/Trigger: Mention of Miscarriages

Harry and Severus were both annoyed. They didn't get their chance until almost two weeks after Harry moved into Slytherin Manor. Well to be honest they were more than annoyed, but they didn't want Marvolo and Lucius to know that. Truthfully, Severus was paranoid about it. He worries that Lucius and Marvolo will bed Harry before him, if they find out that he wants Harry and Harry wants them. The dour man still isn't happy knowing about Kingsley Shacklebolt being the one to sleep with the raven haired teen first.

The last two weeks only fueled his paranoia and jealousy. It happened every time he and Harry had found time alone. Before Severus could even kiss him one of the other two would walk into the room asking one of them for help. Then there were times he seen them smirking after Harry left the room or they made sure to touch Harry in a not so innocent intimate way. Severus wanted to curse them every bloody time, but refrain from doing so because it would make Harry unhappy.

Severus knew he loved Harry when the teen was thirteen. The feelings made themselves known during that fateful Quidditch game when the Dementors knocked Harry off the broom. Severus had been scared and angry that day. Scared that he had almost lost Harry and angry at both the dementors and Dumbledore, who had waited until the last minute to save Harry. So Severus got revenge by cursing Dumbledore color blind and unable to eat sugar sweets for a week. Just thinking about that week made him want to do the same to Lucius and Marvolo.

He wanted Harry in his bed before the Hogwarts term started, or no one will be allowed to sleep with the green eyed beauty until the school term is over.

(*v*)

Harry hated not having any free time with Severus. Oh he knew Marvolo and Lucius were doing it on purpose. He overheard them making plans in Marvolo's office. The only problem is he can't do anything about it because he didn't want to start any fights between the men. Sometimes he wonders what he was thinking when he decided to fall in love with four possessive men. Merlin knows he wasn't thinking with the head his brain was located in.

The fifteen year old knew he needed to sleep with Severus at least a few times before he left for Hogwarts. It wouldn't be fair for Severus to wait and know that Marvolo, Lucius and Kingsley could sleep with him whenever they wanted and he couldn't. So Harry was thinking of a plan to get Severus alone for the next eight days.

(*v*)

The plan had been finalized and fool-proofed. It was thanks to Lucius that Harry even found a way. The blond had reported that Dumbledore and the Order were searching every known place for Harry. Those places included Spinner's End, Riddle Manor, Malfoy Manor, and Longbottom Manor.

The next night Harry dosed Lucius and Marvolo with diluted sleeping potion, ensuring they sleep for eight hours. After making sure both men were in bed Harry grabbed Severus, called for Dobby, and left Slytherin Manor posthaste.

"Harry, where are we?" Severus asked looking around at the sparsely furnished living room.

"Manhattan." Harry smirked wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"America!" Severus exclaimed in shock. "Harry, the MACUSA will arrest us for this."

"No, they won't. House elves aren't bound by the international laws because wizards don't know the extent of elf magic. As long as we don't use our wands or draw attention to ourselves the MACUSA will never know we're here." Harry explained calmly while unbuttoning Severus' robes.

"But who owns this place? That will catch attention if this is random."

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "It's not random, Sev. This is Marge's apartment. She's Vernon's sister. She bought this place so she'll have somewhere to stay when she comes for the dog shows. New York has the biggest one next to England."

"How do you know about it?" Severus asked feeling more calm.

"She bragged about it the day she bought it. Marge knew Vernon and Petunia were getting extra money a month to 'care' for me. She also knew that they spend all their extra money on Dudley. During her bragging she smugly told Vernon that if he stopped wasting money on Dudley then they would have a second home."

Intrigued with the story, Severus led Harry to the couch and sat down. "How did Vernon react?"

Harry snuggled into Severus' side, wrapping an arm across his waist. For now he was content to be close to the taller man.

"He exploded and told her to mind her business. After she left, Vernon told Petunia to stop the extra spending. That lasted a grand total of five hours when Dudley threw a tantrum in public for a new video game. Petunia bought it after he punched her. He was nine at the time."

"What did Vernon do?" Severus questioned combing his fingers through Harry's long soft hair.

"Nothing." Harry responded sadly.

Knowing something bad had to have happened, Severus tilted Harry's head back. "What happened, love?"

"That punch caused Petunia to miscarry. She was three months pregnant at the time. Petunia was depressed for months afterwards." Harry answered hiding the fact that he was the one that was blamed for it.

"When did your abuse start?" Severus asked carefully as he softly rubbed the back of Harry's neck.

"I was placed in the cupboard right away, but Petunia cared for me after Dudley and Vernon went to sleep. The physical abuse started when I was four. Vernon started burning me with cigarettes and then forced me to do the chores. I was forced to cook that year because that the first time Petunia miscarried."

"How did that happen?" Severus asked tightly.

"Dudley kicked her down the stairs after she took his markers away when she caught him drawing on the walls. Since he refused to punish Dudley, Vernon beat me for it. I was beaten again after Petunia told him about the miscarriage. According to a letter I found I was in a coma for a week."

"Why? Why did he do it? Why didn't they get him help?" Severus asked angrily, holding Harry tightly.

"Its a combination of him being spoiled and bound magic. Sev, Dudley is slowly losing his mind." Harry solemnly replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Dudley was born with magic, though Petunia and Vernon didn't know. Dumbledore bound Dudley's core the day after he was born. He also put a leech spell on it. Being bound and leeched is slowly killing Dudley. His mind will go before his body, because the core needs a pumping heart. Once the last of Dudley's magic is gone his body will die." Harry explained feeling guilty about not being able to help his cousin.

"How do you know about that?"

"Dobby told me during my second year. He said it can't be reversed, if it does Dudley will die by magical backlash. The only thing that will save him is cutting off the leeching spell, but Dobby doesn't know what rune combination Dumbledore used."

"We'll ask Rookwood. He's an Unspeakable and has a Masters in Runes."

"Or we can kill Dumbledore." Harry suggested with a devious smirk. "Dudley isn't the only one with a leech. Neville has one and I did until Marvolo told a goblin to remove it."

"Why was yours easier to remove?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to have enough magic to be the perfect weapon, but not enough to be more powerful than him. No one is allowed to be more powerful than him."

"Figures." Severus sneered. He really hated the old man and now he wasn't going to blink an eye about killing him. When they get back he was going to test for past spells done on him.

Harry was now done talking about the Dursleys and Dumbledore. After all he and Severus only had seven days together. Seven days to go at it like rabbits and maybe go on a few dates. From Marge's stories Manhattan sounded fascinating and Harry wanted to see it for himself. Having Severus with him will make the experience all the more sweeter. He also didn't want Severus to feel like he drawn the shorter stick.

The raven haired teen moved to straddle the older's man lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He slowly kissed Severus' face, jaw and neck before attaching his lips to the other. Their kiss was sweet and unhurried, each tasting and exploring. Both were content in taking their time knowing that there will be no interruptions.

Severus quickly became addicted to the sweet flavor of Harry's mouth. Harry's sweetness rivaled those of ripe berries and good chocolate. He doesn't know how he'll survive the term without tasting Harry everyday. Severus knew it was going to drive him crazy knowing that the other three will get to have Harry anytime. Part of him hated it, but he couldn't bring himself to make Harry unhappy.

When their kiss deepen, Harry mapped out Severus' body while undressing the older man. Severus in turn did the same thing. By the time they were naked, both were hard and panting heavily. It would have proceeded quickly had Harry not broken the moment by laughing.

"I do hope you aren't laughing at me." Severus growled, squeezing Harry's hips.

Harry looked at Severus with a goofy smile, trying to make a serious face. "No, I'm not laughing at you. You are gorgeous, Sev. I'm laughing because the thought of Marge's face should she find out we are naked on her antique couch. After all she paid a fortune for it." Harry laughed again.

"Only you would laugh at the oddest things. We are naked and here you are laughing and thinking about a muggle's reaction. Harry, I'm insulted that instead of thinking about me you are thinking about someone else."

Harry sobered up hearing Severus' words. He saw the hurt and anger in Severus' dark eyes. Knowing he screwed up he began thinking of ways to make it up to Severus. He didn't want to lose his Potion Master.

Cupping the older man's face and staring directly into the onyx eyes. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment. It won't ever happen again, I promise. I love you, Severus. When we are together I will only be thinking about you." Harry vowed then sealed it by kissing Severus.

This kiss was different than their first one. This one was more of a claiming kiss, teeth biting, tongues replacing tastes and lips becoming bruised and swollen. This kiss lasted until their lungs screamed for air. Harry broke away only to kiss Severus' face before nipping his jaw then kiss and suck the soft spot behind his ear. He kissed every inch of Severus' long neck, nipping and sucking lightly on the bobbing Adam's apple. Harry moved slowly down Severus' body, kissing, licking, and sucking, or nipping sharply when he found a pleasure spot. The sounds that filled the room were Severus' heavy panting, moans and growls of Harry's name whenever he nips a pleasure spot.

Harry stopped to look up at Severus as he kneeled between the older man's spread legs. His hands slowly traveled up the hairy legs starting from the ankles to caress both inner thighs, smirking when the thick muscles quivered under his touch. Harry combed his finger through the thick coarse hair surrounding an eight inch cock that was a little thicker than average with it's bell shaped head peeking out of the foreskin. His own cock twitched at the sight of the extra skin. It was right at that moment Harry found that he wasn't just a cockslut who loves thick long cocks, but he also had a foreskin kink.

Severus heard a sharp intake of breath before he felt teeth on his foreskin, tugging and pulling. His eyes rolled back as a low moan escaped him. He had never had a partner who played with the extra skin, but somehow it was a little more pleasurable than having his cock sucked. Or so he thought until Harry swallowed him down to the base, tongue playing with the extra skin the whole way. He couldn't help but grab Harry's head and start thrusting into the warm mouth with the talented tongue. The voice in the back of his mind told him about the lack of Harry's gag reflex, but he ignored it in favor of fucking Harry's mouth. His thrusting became faster when soft hands began squeezing and kneading his balls.

"Just like that, baby." Severus growled as he thrust his hips sharply into Harry's face. Once he was certain Harry could take the new pace, he tighten his hold on the black locks and set a pace of fast snaps.

Harry hollowed his cheeks to suck on Severus harder. Even with the fast pace he still used his tongue to play with the foreskin. Harry silently and wandlessly cast the lubrication spell on his hand. While one hand continued to play with his lover's tight ball sac, the other was preparing his hole for Severus' cock.

Severus groaned, his thrusting became erratic as he watched his little lover prepare himself. An animalistic growl left his throat when Harry looked up at him with dark green eyes before humming around his cock. Severus snapped his hips roughly, pelvis hitting Harry's face and sending his cock into the tight constricting throat. Instead of gagging, his lover swallowed and hummed while using his free hand to hold Severus into place. The older man wanted to come at that moment, but was denied when Harry pulled off with an obscene pop, a string of saliva followed connecting his cock to Harry's mouth.

He pulled the younger man up only to attack his mouth with a bruising kiss. The older man sharply applied slaps to the bubble arse while his tongue licked out the taste his cock and pre-come left in Harry's mouth. Severus continued to spank and kiss Harry until the younger man let out a loud keen as warm come erupted between them. Severus slid three fingers into Harry's hole to rub the sensitive nerve bundle as Harry tried to come down from his high.

"Your...oh Sev...turn." Harry panted, dislodging Severus' fingers when he moved away and shakily walked to the bedroom.

Severus doesn't know how it happen, one minute he had his arms around Harry and the next he was on the bed with Harry straddling his hips. Before he could say a word his cock was engulfed by the hot tight muscles of his lover's hole. He reached up to clasp Harry's sides as the younger man slowly took his cock.

"So tight, baby." Severus moaned arching his back as silky heat squeezed around him.

Harry's back arched as well, he rocked his hips to get used to Severus' cock. Once the slight discomfort left, Harry placed his hands on Severus' stomach. He started out slow, rising and falling while rocking his hips with each thrust. He kept his eyes on his lover, the look of lust and ecstasy had his cock hardening again. Severus looked absolutely breathtaking when he was lost in his pleasure.

The sounds that filled the room were Severus' grunts and moans and Harry's lustful keens. Severus' thumb rubbed the tattooed cauldron as he watched his young lover ride his cock with grace. Harry was beautiful, his back arched, head thrown back but still looking at him, his wide hips rocking against him in a seductive manner, and then there was Harry's arse and swollen red lips. Severus couldn't resist spanking him again, he enjoyed how the bubble arse moved under his hand and the mewls Harry let out with each slap. His free hand caressed Harry's body, occasionally playing with the hard dusky nipples, earning him cries of yes and more.

Harry rolled his hips allowing the thick cock to hit his prostate. Only then did he change his rhythm to bouncing with a forward thrust before rising again. This time Severus thrust up on every downward motion. The two began to talk with Severus calling Harry beautiful and telling him to move faster. Harry was chanting Severus' name and moaning for harder. Severus did exactly that with both the thrusting and the spanking. Harry had lifted his arms up, fingers grasping his head as his back arched to the point of painful and body bounced faster trying to chase his orgasm.

The couple came simultaneously with Harry crying out Severus' name and Severus growling his release. Harry didn't stop moving until every nerve in his body became too sensitive. Severus banded his arms tightly around his lover when Harry collapsed on top of him. Nothing stopped them from falling into a deep contented sleep. Both had satisfied smiles on their faces.

(*v*)

They woke later just as the sun was setting. No more than a minute after Dobby popped in announcing dinner. When the little elf left Severus rolled them over attaching his lips to Harry's bruised and swollen ones. Their coupling was hurried and frantic, but no less passionate. Afterwards they showered and ate; neither one bothered with clothes.

For the rest of the week they were in bed. Sometimes they left to explore the city, but acted like a newly married couple. They would tease one another in public until the other dragged the teaser back to the apartment. Neither one care all that much. Harry was happy that Severus was happy and that they had some dates in between everything else.

The day before they had to leave Severus took Harry to a muggle tattoo shop. Harry got a new tattoo of Severus' choosing. This one was on his right hip. The tattoo was in the form of a doe and stag heads that looked like cut-outs. Around them was a wreath of dittany, Severus had to draw a picture of it for the artist. To Harry's surprise Severus got the same one, but his was on his right forearm.

Severus rushed them back to the apartment, there was something about seeing the ink on Harry's skin that turned him on. He had healed both tattoos before he stripped Harry and bent him over the couch. As he pounded into his little lover he kept his hands on the hip tattoos. Harry's much smaller hand had reached back to grab on to Severus' right arm. Severus kept pace until Harry's come was painting the muggle's couch, only then did he let go flooding Harry's insides with his seed. He held onto Harry, face buried into the tan sweaty neck lost in fantasy of Harry's belly swollen with his child. Severus has no clue where it came from, but he wouldn't hesitate if Harry wanted a child.

The following morning they clung to each other as they made love several times. Each time they declared their love to one another. Both males were completely oblivious to the magic that swirled around round them during their last round.

It wasn't until they were back into Slytherin Manor did they find out that Mother Magic bounded their souls together. It happened with a flare of bright magic when Marvolo tried to drag Harry away from Severus while the Potion Master was protesting. Magic had pushed Lucius and Marvolo away as it swirled around Harry and Severus.

"What did you do?" Marvolo furiously asked. Crimson eyes glared daggers at Severus.

"Stop." Harry calmly warned. "Severus didn't do anything. Magic must have gave us her blessing. This will not prevent you, Lucius, or Kingsley from joining my bed or bonding with me as well. All of you are going to share, or no one gets me." He looked at Lucius and Marvolo sternly before turning to Severus. "I'll help you pack."

Severus didn't say a word, he just took Harry's hand and walked to his room. They had sex one more time when everything was packed. Severus now felt more at ease. He now had a guarantee that Harry wouldn't forget about him or stop loving him.

The Potion Master left the manor after gently kissing his sleeping bonded. His little lover was still naked with his delectable arse expose, showing off Severus' hand print and leaking his come. Severus was able to get the last laugh knowing Lucius and Marvolo would be annoyed at the sight.

Giving the open bedroom door a fond smile, Harry chuckled softly. He doesn't mind letting Severus have his fun, the other two deserve it for trying to keep them apart. Harry was going to send Severus a letter with a suggest for him to manipulate Dumbledore into letting him search for Harry. That way Severus can return under the guise of searching without Dumbledore asking questions when he leaves the castle.

Harry settled back down, laying on his stomach and drawing a leg up. He laughed one more time. "Two down, two to go." He whispered before going back to sleep.

~Fin~


	3. Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more smutty than the first two.

At random moments Harry wonders why Fate gave him four possessive, dominant, sexy, powerful men. During those times he often questions his worth and why they want him. Sometimes the self doubt lingers in his mind and other times it dissolves into nothing when one or more of his men look his way. Harry knew each man would do anything to assure him of his worth, and for that he loves them all the more.

At the moment the only question in his mind was 'what spell is effective towards stubbornness?' For the last two weeks Lucius and Marvolo had done nothing but ignore him. It all started the day Severus left. Both men had walked into the room to see where Harry was. The sight that greeted them had angered and aroused them, their faces and eyes showed it all when Harry stared at them. At the same time the two stormed away. Harry wanted to go after them, but held back knowing things will be said, regretful things. After all Lucius and Marvolo are the most dominant of the four. Harry loved them and knew they were a challenge, he loved the challenge and will get them to see things his way. He just needed to figure out how to do that.

(*v*)

Lucius was still angry. Angry that Severus had bedded Harry before he got the chance. A week after the incident, which he wouldn't deny was arousing, the anger faded but renewed when he found out that Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one who slept with Harry first. Lucius found out when Shacklebolt asked if he, Severus, or Marvolo had slept with Harry yet. It took everything he had to not draw his wand and crucio the dark man.

The day he got Harry alone at Slytherin Manor two things happened, one Harry received good news and the second Marvolo was not there. His Lord had left to go on a summit in Switzerland with delegates of the Dark faction. Marvolo will be gone for two weeks. Lucius was over the moon when Harry turned down the offer to go.

Things between them didn't happen right away. Both of them were simply just busy, Harry had his studies and Lucius was keeping an eye on the Ministry and school board. Neither could find the right time, but that time did come three days after Marvolo left. Lucius will never forget the day, for it was the best one of his life minus the day Draco was born. Nothing was better than that day.

Lucius had came home to a very quiet manor, something that was unusual. He withdrew his wand and searched for Harry. He looked in the kitchen, library, gardens, the bedrooms and studies. Each one turned up empty. Lucius was going to give up and floo Rodolphus and Rabastan for help. Just before he did he opened his bedroom door, the last room, and came upon a breathtaking sight, Harry naked on his bed.

The teen was on his knees in the middle of the bed. His arms were behind him, hands clasped around his forearms. Lucius stood in the doorway taking in the sight. The dark haired young man was aroused, cock hard and body flushed, making golden skin darker. Lucius was ready in no time at all. He didn't know where to start, but he mouth had beat his body.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lust deepening his voice. Lucius smirked at the shudder Harry's body released.

"Waiting for you, my Lord." Harry answered, hiding his smirk when Lucius' eyes turned into storm cloud grey. It told him this was the right choice.

"Do you have any idea what you are consenting?"

"Yes, my Lord. I offer you my submission for the night." Harry replied carefully. He doesn't know if this will be a one time thing or not. He was waiting to see what kind of dominant Lucius will be.

"Your limits and safe words." Lucius demanded. They were going to do this the right way.

"No bodily waste, degrading, belts, blood play, breath play, canes, magic used only for restraints, and no sensory deprivement. I need to know what's going on around me."

"Those are all reasonable. The safe words?"

"Avada to stop, Aphrodel to pause."

"Interesting pick of words. Shall we begin, love." Lucius purred, removing his robed and setting them and his cane on the chair next to the window.

"Yes, my Lord." Harry replied with amusement in his voice.

Lucius looked at his lovely little sub as he disrobe, taking his time and letting Harry see the body that will dominate his. The older man's cock was twitching and throbbing at the sight of Harry. Lucius loved the feminine figure the teen had, he loved the wide hips and tiny waist. It showed that Harry's body was made to be fucked in every position imaginable. And Lucius was going to do just that since they will have the manor to themselves for two weeks. The other thing that caught his attention, again, was the tattoos. Lucius had never been turned on by tattoos before until he saw Harry naked two weeks ago. He had figured out what each one meant and wanted to add one to Harry. He should do that first.

"Would you mind if I added to your ink collection?"

Harry blinked to clear his head, but Lucius' body was so damn distracting. The blond Lord was doing the world an injustice hiding that body. The robes hid how broad his shoulders were, long arms packed tightly with muscles, taut broad chest with defined pecs and tight abdominal muscles, waist was tapered with a lickable and biteable Adonis belt. Harry's eyes trailed down the neatly trimmed treasure trail and pubic hair, he licked his lips as he eyed the cock nestled in a bed of light blond hair. It was long, an inch or so longer than Kingsley's and not as wide as Severus'. Harry didn't mind because he was salivating at the sight Lucius' foreskin and plum size balls. He wanted to play with them all night. The teen continued his ogling, reluctantly, of Lucius' tall gorgeous body. The older man's legs were long and fit like he runs every day, his thighs were thick but tight with muscles. Harry knew he was going to love feeling those thighs spread his legs. Lucius' body was breathtaking and it was all his.

Lucius smugly smirk at Harry's expression as the teen eyed his body. Lucius took pride in his body and worked out every morning to keep in shape. Harry's lustful appreciation gave him more motivation to continue his workouts and maybe make some changes to it. Besides his physique, his workout also gave him the stamina needed to pleasure his lover all night. Lucius couldn't wait to spend several nights fucking Harry to exhaustion.

"Harry, look up." Lucius ordered.

Harry snapped his head up to look into Lucius' silver-blue eyes. "Sorry, my Lord."

Lucius chuckled. "Don't be sorry, love. Now that I have your attention I'll ask again. Would you mind if I add to your ink collection?"

"No, my lord, I don't mind." Harry answered without hesitation. "This will be the first tattoo done by magic."

"There is no pain. The tattoo is done the same way Marvolo did the marks. Only I'm going to add some protection runes to yours. The runes will be small and unnoticeable so no one will see them. They'll protect you from hexes, jinxes, curses, some poisons and potions. I'm afraid they won't protect you from the Unforgivables, but they'll make sure someone can't portkey or apparate you away if you are unwilling."

"Okay. Where do you want it and what will it be?" Harry asked calmly.

"Your back. I'll put it between the rose and mandala. It will be Japanese characters for beautiful and will have branches of cherry blossoms on either side of it."

Harry blushed knowing why Lucius chose that word. "I'll love it."

"I will too. Now turn and lay on your front and don't move." Harry nodded and did as he was told.

Lucius took a moment to appreciate Harry's backside, knowing it was his for the next two weeks. He pulled his wand from his cane then made his way to the bed. Lucius straddled Harry's hips, unable to resist pressing his cock between Harry's arse cheeks. He smirked when the teen let out a moan and pressed back against him. He pressed his wand to Harry's scarred skin, the tip was two inches under the rose and against Harry's spine. Lucius visualized the characters as he slid his wand down Harry's spine ending two inches above the mandala. He spoke the words as he repeated the process, watching the black characters appear. Next he visualized the cherry blossoms, spoke the words and used his wand to place them on his lover's skin. Like any magical tattoo the cherry blossoms moved like the wind was blowing through them, Lucius smiled as the petals floated across Harry's back in different directions. With one more spell the runes appeared on the branches before blending in.

"How do you feel?" Lucius asked as he caressed Harry's back.

"Good, my Lord. No pain like you said. Is it like a true magical tattoo or did you keep it still?"

"It moves. The blossom petals float across your back with an invisible wind."

"Thank you, my Lord. I'll always cherish it."

"No thanks needed. except my thanks for letting me do it."

"You're welcome, my lord." Harry whispered.

Lucius bent down and kissed the rose before moving. He raised Harry's hips and pressed them forward until Harry's back sloped with his chest flat on the bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good." Lucius purred, caressing Harry's arse. He took his wand and muttered the spell to magically add a cock ring to Harry. His own cock twitched when Harry moaned.

To start off, Lucius licked a stripe up Harry's cleft. His hands, after putting his wand down, squeezed the soft fleshy arse cheeks, pushing them in every direction and spreading them open. He kissed the furled pink skin before nipping it with sharp bites only to soothe the sting with his tongue. Lucius was loving the taste and smell of his little lover. The noises Harry made were the next best thing. They drove Lucius to the edge and threaten his control.

So to even things out Lucius wandlessly spelled lubricate on his fingers. He pushed two fingers into Harry's body when his teeth clamped down on an arse cheeks. Lucius had to use his free hand to squeeze his cock, clearly his prided control has just met it's challenge.

Lucius prepared Harry with three fingers, making sure the teen was stretched enough. He removed his fingers to press his slick cock into the tight heat. Lucius kept his pace slow not wanting to hurt Harry. Each thrust earned him a keen or breathless moan. Lucius felt absolutely blissful with Harry's responses. The older man made sure to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, wanting to keep his young lover on the edge.

A moan escaped the blond lord when Harry's inner walls squeezed around him like a vice. On instinct Lucius slammed his hips into Harry earning a guttural moan from the other man. He loved the slapping sound his balls made when they hit his lover's perineum, so he did it again.

"Yes!" Harry cried out. "That's it, Luc, just like that." Harry moaned, pushing back into Lucius' thrust.

Lucius moved his hands from Harry's arse to his tiny waist as he upped his pace. He watched in fascination as that arse bounced with each hard thrust. Lucius' mind went into overdrive on the many different positions to put Harry in, he wanted to see that arse bouncing on his cock.

"Luc...Lucius, please." Harry begged, fingers gripping the bed sheets.

Lucius groaned out the keyword to release the magical cock ring. Three more thrusts later he spilled himself into Harry as the younger man came with a keen. The older man carefully laid them on the bed, keeping his still twitching cock inside Harry's heated body. Neither realized they dozed off.

Three hours later Lucius woke to his beautiful lover riding him fast and hard. He reached out to stroke Harry's cock in time with the thrusting with one hand, the other hand was busy squeezing a delectable arse cheek. Before either one was prepared, Lucius came deep inside Harry with a hoarse yell. A few bounces later Harry spilled himself onto Lucius' stomach. The younger man then collapsed on top of the older man. Lucius smiled at the purr that left Harry as he stroked the scarred tattooed back.

A half hour later the two were clean and dressed. They went into the dining room to eat. Not long after Lucius remembered what he needed to tell Harry.

"Harry?" He spoke softly looking at the beautiful teen.

"Hmm, what is it?" Harry smiled at Lucius.

"I have some good news for you. Shacklebolt told me personally so you don't need to worry about the validation."

Harry's smile widened. There was only one kind of news Kingsley had for Harry. He hoped it turned out better than he expects. Harry stood up and moved to straddle Lucius' lap. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and stared into his mercury eyes.

"What did he say?"

Lucius wrapped his arms around his lover's tiny waist. He placed a soft kiss to Harry's plump lips before answering. "All good news. Arthur, William, and Charles were given twenty years in Azkaban. Percy, Fred, and George got fifteen. Ronald got ten due to his age. Granger received five years in St. Mungo's Psych Ward. It will depend on the Mind Healer's report as to whether or not she'll deserve Azkaban. Though Kingsley hinted that it she will serve time for terminating several pregnancies, the Mind Healer has to see if she did it willingly. Ginerva will also be in the Psych Ward, but for ten years. Afterwards she'll be serving time for terminating pregnancies. Molly Wealsey received ten years because she knew what was going on. Also you'll be happy to know that all the Weasleys and Granger will be rendered sterile."

Harry kissed Lucius deeply. "That's excellent news. What did Kingsley say about Dumbles? Oh and why wasn't Granger questioned under truth serum about the pregnancies?"

Lucius sneered. "The old bastard got free of the rape charges, but he is now facing an investigation. His headache inducing Order is under investigation as well. None of the Light side will be involved, it will all be Neutral people so favoritism can't be used as an excuse. Kingsley said Amelia had checked both girls before questioning. Ginerva wasn't pregnant, but Granger was. The potion is harmful to the fetus, so that's why they want the Healer to work on her."

"What of the baby? What will happen to it?"

"If Granger is found guilty, the baby will be placed with a family. It will most likely go to Muriel Prewett if the child's father is a Weasley."

Harry put the thoughts of the child in the back of his mind. He was going to wait until all four of his lovers got along to bring it back up.

"This turned out much better than I expected. I'll have to thank Kingsley. Want to help?"

Lucius stared at Harry. "Would Shacklebolt agree with that?"

"Of course. Lucius, I would love for all four of you to get along."

"Alright, for you I'll try."

"Thank you, Luc." Harry spoke before kissing the older man deeply, rocking his hips into Lucius'.

Lucius moaned as he gripped Harry's hips, stilling his lover. "Not here. At least not at the moment. Why don't you firecall Shacklebolt. He should be home now."

Harry climbed off Lucius' lap and made his way to the door then he turned around. "Make no mistake, Lucius Malfoy, you will be fucking me on that table."

"Another time, love. Maybe before Marvolo gets back."

"I'm holding you to that." Harry called over his shoulder.

Lucius was there when Shacklebolt stepped through the floo. He stood there and watched the darker man devour their lover's mouth. Harry had his legs wrapped around the man's waist, Kingsley's hands were gripping his arse to hold him in place. Lucius cleared his throat after several minutes and when he saw a dark hand slide into Harry's pants.

Harry broke the kiss and turned to look at Lucius. "Yes?"

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No." Harry answered then turned his head to face Kingsley. "Lucius and I would like you to join us as a thank you for your hard work. He agreed to give this a try. Do you?"

Kingsley nipped Harry's bottom lip. "Oh yes." He purred. Kingsley looked at Lucius. "Would you be amenable to taking him at the same time?"

"Sounds agreeable." Lucius replied, lust thick in his voice.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Kingsley purred into Harry's ear. He let one hand slide into the back of Harry's pants to caress an arse cheek. The dark man kept his eyes on Lucius the whole time.

Lucius felt his cock twitch and harden as he watched the Auror fondle their young lover. A moan escaped him when said lover looked at him with dark lust blown eyes. The blond lord stalked forward, then grabbed Harry's hair to tilt his head back.

"What's your answer?" He growled before attaching his mouth to Harry's neck to suck and nip the tan flesh.

"Please, my Lord. I want you both." Harry mewled rocking his hips towards Kingsley and back against Lucius.

"Tell Kingsley your safe words." Lucius groaned out feeling Harry's hand slide into his trousers and wrap around his cock. He heard Kingsley grunt, so he pulled back to see why and found Harry's other hand doing the same to the dark man.

"Avada to stop, Aphrodel to pause." Harry repeated his words with a smirk.

Lucius growled before kissing his young lover roughly. He knew Harry was trying to make both he and Kingsley lose control. The kiss was bruising, filled with sharp bites and hard sucks. Lucius forced his tongue into the sweet tasting mouth, groaning at the mixture of Kingsley's spicy flavor that was added. Lucius broke the kiss only to grab Kingsley and give him the same kiss. He wanted to taste the other man. The blond let Kingsley return the favor, groaning and grinding his hips against Harry when Kingsley's thick tongue invaded his mouth.

Kingsley didn't think he would enjoy kissing anyone other than Harry, but Lucius tore that apart. If the blond fucks the same way he kisses then Kingsley was all for threesomes with the man anytime. For a brief moment he wonders what Severus and Marvolo are like.

Harry moved from his spot to let his older lovers get acquainted with one another. He stripped out of his clothes and sat on the sofa. The teen lazily stroked himself and fingered his still stretched hole. His eyes were focused on the two sexy men in front of him. He watched them try to dominate the other with their kiss while their hands frantically removed each other's clothes. Once they were naked he watched them touch and caress one another. Lucius touched Kingsley like he was trying to map out his body. Kingsley touched Lucius in places that would drive a man crazy with desire. Harry stroked himself faster as his lovers became more intimate with each other.

"Please." Harry begged breathlessly. The teen was reaching his peak as Lucius played with Kingsley's hole while the darker man firmly stroked the blond's erection.

Lucius and Kingsley turned to look at their young lover. Harry's legs were spread wide with his heels on the edge of the cushion. They both moaned at the flushed sweaty body, watching Harry fuck himself with three fingers and fisting a dark red cock. As one they made their way to their lover. Both dropped to their knees in front of Harry. They began to drive him even closer to the edge. Kingsley removed Harry's fingers only to replace them with four of his own, Lucius took over stroking Harry's cock and kneading his balls.

"Please." Harry repeated, this time in a desperate mewl.

"Come for us, Harry." Lucius ordered.

"Yell our names, sweetheart." Kingsley added.

With three more thrusts of Kingsley's thick blunt fingers and a tug on his balls, Harry cried out his lovers' names. While he was trying to come down from his high he felt his limp body being moved.

Lucius helped Kingsley move Harry to the floor. They had Harry lay on top of Kingsley, straddling his hips. Kingsley slid his cock into Harry's heated body after letting Lucius coat it in lube. The Auror moaned as he was once again inside his beautiful lover.

"It feels so good to be inside you again, sweetheart." Kingsley purred in Harry's ear.

Lucius let Harry ride Kingsley for a few minutes before sliding two fingers into Harry. All three moaned at the sensation. The blond quickly but thoroughly stretched Harry's hole wider. Neither he nor Kingsley had much control left. It annoyed Lucius a bit that Harry killed his self control. He pushed aside the plans of pushing Harry's limits in favor of sliding his cock into the teen.

Moans from Lucius and Kingsley mixed with Harry's keens when Lucius settled in next to Kingsley. Both older men had to keep still while Harry adjusted to the stretch. Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. The stretch burned and hurt more than his first time, which was understandable since he was penetrated by an average size cock and not two long cocks with Kingsley being the thickest of the two. After several minutes Harry opened his eyes and shifted his hips.

"Please move." He begged in a whisper.

Kingsley raised his head to kiss Harry as his hips moved. He slid his cock out and pushed in when Lucius slid out. Lucius took over marking Harry's neck as he kept pace with Kingsley. They found a rhythm that works for all of them. Lucius and Kingsley used a free hand to touch and caress each other while they did the same to Harry. Harry just laid on Kingsley pushing back against Lucius or rocking forward to meet Kingsley.

What felt like an hour of the slow unhurried pace, each one began to feel their release coiling. Harry tightened his inner muscles the best he could around the two cocks. Kingsley was the first to come followed by Harry who triggered Lucius' release. Neither man moved for the next half hour.

"We are definitely doing this again." Harry tiredly spoke.

"Of course." Kingsley agreed, kissing Harry's neck.

"Though I recommend a bed next time." Lucius added with a groan.

"I second that." Kingsley laughed.

Harry groaned as he stood. "I'm going to shower, do what you want?"

The teen barely stepped in before Lucius joined him. "Kingsley sends his apologies. He got called in by Scrimgeour's patronus two minutes after you left." Lucius explained.

"Okay. Are you staying?"

"Oh yes. Turn around." Lucius ordered.

Harry followed the order and wasn't disappointed.

(*v*)

For the remaining time Lucius had Harry in every room and every surface. Some days Kingsley joined them and some days Severus came for a visit. During Severus' visits he and Harry were alone. Severus didn't feel comfortable enough to be with anyone else yet.

The day Marvolo was set to return was memorable as Severus' departure. The dark Lord came home and found Harry getting fucked by Lucius on the dining table. The older man didn't say anything as he stood there watching. Harry watched Marvolo, the man's face was a mixture of anger and lust.

Harry turned back to look at Lucius. "Faster, my Lord, please."

Lucius slammed his hips into Harry as fast as he could. He too was watching Marvolo, a smirk formed on his lips when the Dark Lord took a menacing step forward.

"Come for me, love. Show Marvolo how beautiful you are." Lucius ordered.

Harry cried out looking at Marvolo at the same time. He heard Lucius growl out his release.

"Welcome home, my Lord." Harry said breathlessly, but with a smile on his face.

"You will get cleaned up and meet me in the library." Marvolo's voice was tight. After giving his order he stormed out of the dining room.

"What are the odds that he'll spank me?"

"Really high. Don't be too late." Lucius smiled then kissed Harry softly.

"I won't. Maybe after a few rounds I'll see if you can join."

"You won't be leaving his bed for two days." Lucius predicted with a laugh.

Harry quickly kissed Lucius. "I better get going. I love you, Luc."

"I love you too." Lucius returned as Harry left the room.

It was a fun two weeks and he wanted to do it again. Lucius began planning how to get Severus to join as he left the dining room. He was going to go to the Ministry and see if he can bring Dumbledore down. Harry and Marvolo needed the time to themselves, but Lucius will be back and ready to join them.


	4. Voldemort

When Harry left Lucius he went up to his room. He made a quick stop to Marvolo's room to grab one of the man's button-up shirts. Harry had thought long and hard on what to do to incite Marvolo. The only thing that came to mind was panties. Harry had no problem trying it out and if Marvolo, or any of his other lovers, like seeing him in them then Harry will be more than happy to wear them.

The raven haired teen showered thoroughly, making sure there was no evidence of Lucius on him. One day he hopes all four will get along well enough to fill him with their essence and let him keep it in with a plug. Harry loves this fantasy more than the others. He would love to waddle around full of his lovers' seed.

Harry dressed in a pair of pale green lace panties. The sides hugged his hips, the front was tenting with each movement, and the back barely covered his arse. In fact only half his arse was covered. To complete the 'outfit' he slipped on Marvolo's shirt and only buttoned the three middle buttons. With Harry's small height and feminine build the dark green shirt fell to the top of his thighs, hiding the panties until Harry raises his arms. Harry lengthen his hair just a little more and plaited it in a simple braid. He left his room and went straight to the library.

The former Gryffindor knew he was the first and only person in the library. He cast a warning charm that will alert him of Marvolo's closeness. Harry stood in front of the bookcase that was in front of the door. When the alarm went off his arms were raised as if he was reaching for a book on the top shelf. He felt Marvolo press against his back.

"You live to torment me." Marvolo muttered in Harry's ear. The older man was painfully aroused by Harry's state of dress.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord." Harry innocently replied.

Marvolo growled and turned Harry around to face him. His delectable brat was trying his self-control. The Dark Lord grabbed the back of the teen's knees, hooking them around his elbows then pressed in closer, his cock pressed against Harry's arse.

"Your innocent act doesn't fool me. What were you hoping for? A quick ravish against the bookcase or being bent over one of the tables?" Marvolo questioned against Harry's neck, reveling the shivers that wracked his young lover's body.

Harry gripped Marvolo's shoulders as he arched his neck for the older man's mouth. "A little of both, then ending up on the floor in front of the fireplace." He whispered, not trusting his voice to speak louder.

"The panties?"

"Something new I wanted to try. You are the first. Do you like them?"

"Oh very much." Marvolo spoke nipping and licking Harry's neck. "I love seeing you in my shirt. You may wear them whenever you wish except when you are with the others without me. Understand?"

Harry moaned. "Yes, my Lord. Before we continue I have news, good news."

Marvolo raised his head to look at Harry. "What news?"

"The Weasleys and Granger are out of the picture. The males and Molly are in Azkaban. Ginvera and Granger are at St. Mungo's. Ginvera will go to prison for the abortions. All of them will be made sterile. And even though he got off on the rape charges, Dumbledore is now under investigation and your unmarked followers are doing the investigating."

Marvolo kisses Harry happily. "That is wonderful news. Now we can move forward with our plans while the old goat is distracted."

"We'll start with the Ministry, then his Order. Hogwarts will be last."

"I agree. Now we can celebrate this win because without the Weasleys and the Mudblood, Dumbledore will not get any more to follow him. Once the news of the trial hits, the public will shun him and those who still follow him." Marvolo felt giddy with the news.

Harry rolled his hips to bring Marvolo back. When crimson eyes looked at him he pulled the older man's head down to seal their lips together. All it took was a brush of Harry's tongue across Marvolo's lips for the older man to take control. Marvolo plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, licking every inch. The teen responded by sucking on the invading organ. earning a pleasurable groan from Marvolo.

The Dark Lord broke the kiss to move down Harry's jaw to his neck. His hands lowered Harry's legs to his hips so he could unbutton the shirt and explore Harry's body. Marvolo tortured the dusky pink nipples first, wanting to know just how sensitive they were. He smiled against his lover's neck when Harry cried out at the pinch and tug. Marvolo dipped his head, dragging his tongue over the hardened nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The older man sucked and bit the nipple like a starving man, loving the sounds his young lover was making. The fingers of one hand move to the cleft of Harry's arse, rubbing the lacy fabric against the still stretched and sensitive hole. His other hand tortured the neglected nipple.

"Tom!" Harry cried out. The pleasure was building too fast because his body was still too sensitive from his last release.

The teen gripped his lover's hair as his body arched and his hips rocked. Harry felt his head get pulled back by Marvolo's free hand before teeth nipped the skin of his exposed neck sharply. He cried out Marvolo's name again as his thighs squeezed the man's waist tightly.

Marvolo slid two fingers into his responsive lover. His anger renewed at the reminder that his best friend had just had Harry. He was hoping to get Harry before Lucius did, but the brat declined his offer to attend the summit with him. Marvolo knows he can't really be angry at Lucius, its just he is a really jealous and possessive man. That side of him is demanding that he punish the gorgeous teen.

So here he was getting Harry lost in his pleasure. And right before the younger man drops off the edge, Marvolo bends him over the closest table. The first slap startled Harry so badly he nearly tumbled off the table. Marvolo chuckled as he caught the teen and steadied him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Harry glared at the other man. He wasn't expecting the spankings to replace his pleasure so abruptly.

"Issuing your punishment." Marvolo grinned. "You are being spanked for letting Lucius fuck you before I could and that little display in the dining room."

Harry smirked. "It wasn't just Lucius. Kingsley joined us and Severus wanted alone time with me."

Marvolo glared bringing his hand down on Harry's arse twice. Satisfaction filled him seeing the red hand print blossom on the rounded cheek. To his surprise Harry moaned and begged for more. Marvolo obligated his lover by striking the perfect gorgeous arse with firm slaps, alternating cheeks. The older man was hard and throbbing in his trousers by the tenth slap courtesy of Harry's moans and keens. It wasn't lost on him that his lover wasn't suppose to enjoy his punishment, just like he himself shouldn't be turned on by it. So Marvolo conjured a wooden paddle, one similar to the paddle the matron of Wool's Orphanage used on him. It was six inched long, three inches wide, and a half inch thick.

"Harry, do you consent to being paddled?" Marvolo asked, voice husky and thick with lust.

Harry turned his head to look at Marvolo. He saw that the crimson eyes were darker than normal. Then he spotted the paddle in the man's hand. Harry made no attempt to stifle the lustful groan.

"Please." Harry begged looking into Marvolo's eyes.

Marvolo caressed the red flesh, reveling in the heat that emitted from it. Harry's arse was simply gorgeous and oh so tempting. He bent down, nuzzling his face in between the voluptuous arse cheeks. The teen smelled like vanilla and honey mixed with his natural muskiness. It was heady and very arousing, Marvolo let out a pleasurable hum as he inhaled the scent deeply, he licked into the stretched hole to taste what was finally his. Unable to stop himself let out an animalistic growl as he nipped the stretched skin and licked into Harry's body. It really irked him that he had to be last.

With one more sharp nip, Marvolo straighten up. He grasped the back of Harry's thighs, hoisting his lower body up until his knees were on the table. The Dark Lord waited until Harry was steady in his new position. Without a word he began to paddle his lover's arse, but made sure to hit the sit spots as well. After the fifteenth strike, Marvolo changed the paddle's shape making it look like a muggle ruler.

"Hold yourself open." Marvolo ordered. His voice was tight with lust, all thanks to Harry's mewls and moans of pleasure.

Harry let out a soft gasp as he reached back and spread his arse cheeks open. He knows this suppose to be punishment, but it was too pleasurable and it didn't seem like Marvolo minded all that much judging on how the strikes were on the good side of pain. Harry let out a guttural moan at the first strike against his hole. The pleasure wracked his body, overloading his system with each strike against his hole and perineum. When the tenth strike hit his perineum he heard the paddle hit the floor. In a blink he was turned over and filled by Marvolo's cock. The two shared a groan when Marvolo began to thrust.

Marvolo grabbed Harry's hands, pinning them above his head. His hips pounded against Harry in deep, fast thrusts. They were so close to the end, the punishment, if it can be called that now, was their foreplay. The Dark Lord attacked his lover's lips biting the plumb flesh and plunging his tongue into his mouth, mirroring the movement of his hips. He swallowed every sound the teen made, giving Harry his grunts and groans in return.

They came together, the release hitting them hard whiting out their voices for neither heard the other yelling.

After a minutes Harry spoke. "We are definitely doing this again."

"I thought you gave up on trying to kill me?" Marvolo muttered against Harry's neck.

Harry laughed. "You'll come back and do it all over again."

"True. Harry?" Marvolo lifted his head to look into the Avada eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you love us or is this only about sex?"

"I love all of you. I didn't want to choose so I decided to be with all of you, hoping you four would get along and share."

"I'll try, Harry. It won't be easy though."

"I know." Harry lifted up and kissed the older man.

"Harry, Lucius said you...oh sorry." Severus spoke turning around to leave.

"Sev, stop." Harry begged his Potion Master. "What did you want?"

Severus turned around avoiding Marvolo. "I came with news and maybe a round or two before I needed to return."

"Join us, please." Harry begged.

"Harry--"

"You're welcome to join, Severus. You can take his red arse while Harry sucks my cock." Marvolo smirked at the dark haired man.

"Red?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Marvolo and I took part in the joys of punishment. Ten spankings by hand, fifteen by paddle, and ten strikes to my hole and perineum with a ruler." Harry counted off with a smirk. He watched Severus' eyes dilate as his trousers tented. "You can add more if you join us." Harry added in to tempt the man.

"I want you on your hands and knees." Severus' voice was huskier than normal and made Harry shiver with pleasure.

Harry slid off the table with Marvolo's help. He moved to the fireplace, lowering himself to the rug in front of it. The teen looked at his lovers expectedly, licking his lips as he watched Severus undress. Marvolo was slowly stroking himself as he too watched Severus.

The two stalked over towards him, Harry purred as the two hard cocks bounced with each movement. His body was thrumming with lust, heat, and anticipation. When his dark haired lovers separated Harry spotted Lucius in the doorway. The blond's trousers were down to his knees, long fingers gripping his hard cock. The teen smiled at his blond lover and gave him an air kiss, Lucius chuckled silently as he stroked his cock teasingly earning a pout from Harry.

Harry's attention was changed to his other lovers when Severus' hand landed on his tender arse. His gasps gave Marvolo the opportunity to slide his cock between his lips. Harry moaned around the thick flesh when Severus bottomed out in one thrust.

This was his heaven and if Lucius and Kingsley joined them it will be perfect.

Without a warning the two moved in perfect tandem. Severus' thrusts were firm and deep with a slap to his arse cheeks on every other inward thrust. Marvolo's thrusts were quick going in but slow going out. When the man discovered Harry's lack of gag reflex he pressed Harry's face into his pelvis as he let his cock get squeezed by Harry's throat. Harry could do nothing but moan or grunt as the two used him so deliciously. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Lucius stroke his cock in what looked like Severus' rhythm.

The teen let his release flow out of him as his lovers quicken their paced. Severus came first with a growl, giving Harry's tender arse one more slap. Marvolo was next hissing his love for Harry's mouth. Harry sucked Marvolo until the man hissed stop and pulled out.

"Lucius." Harry called with a raspy voice.

Lucius rushed forward and dropped to his knees. Harry swallowed him in one go, sucking once triggering the blond's orgasm. Harry swallowed every drop.

The four laid tangled together in front of the fireplace, neither of them wanted to move.

"Kingsley is going to be upset he missed this," Lucius commented as he stroked Harry's back.

"He'll live. I still have a few days with Marvolo."

"What is that green thing on the floor?" Severus asked looking at said object.

"Harry's panties." Marvolo smirked. "I ripped them off before taking him."

"Hiding something from us, brat." Severus spoke in a growl.

"No, just wanted to do something different. I did kitchen sex with Kingsley, you and I did the lovemaking, Lucius was given my submission, and Marvolo got the panties. Now I can do all that and more with all of you." Harry explained.

"You are going to wear panties from now on." Kingsley declared from the doorway. "Now lets see what other kinks our Harry has." Kingsley walked in further, stripping his clothes with each step.

Harry smiled as the library door slammed shut. It was going to be a long night. One he dreamed of for years. Now to complete it he just needs to bond to Marvolo, Kingsley, and Lucius. And maybe add a few kids.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and Enjoy!!

A gasp left his lips followed by a keen as four lips and multiple hands pleasured his body. He loved it when they worked together to test his limits and sometimes exceed those limits.

One mouth was wrapped around his cock, sucking roughly using a hint of teeth, tongue teasing the vein and slit. Another mouth was licking and sucking his hole, fingers stretching him open and rubbing his prostate. If it wasn't for the cock ring he would have orgasmed several times. The third mouth was torturing his sensitive nipples. His lovers had convinced him to get them pierced. Harry loved it when they tugged and twisted the rings. The fourth mouth was marking his skin, sucking the bitten flesh hard enough to make sure the marks last for days.

Before Harry could beg for more the mouths left his body. He whined at the loss and was about to voice his displeasure until a cock, Kingsley's, slammed into his body. Harry cried out for more, receiving another cock, Marvolo's into the already full hole. He loved it when there was two inside of him. The pleasure was beyond anything. While Kingsley and Marvolo thrust in and out of his body, Harry was alternating between Severus and Lucius' cocks. It wasn't until he felt the cock ring disappear did he open his mouth widely and sucked on both heads at once.

It was an impossible feat of all them coming together with only seconds between them.

(*v*)

Harry woke with a gasps. The feeling of wet come soaking his panties was the first thing he felt. Next he felt his lovers shifting around him, the four of them were still asleep. Harry rubbed his swollen belly when his little one kicked him, demanding to be fed.

"Okay, little one, we'll eat." He softly spoke. Another kick was his baby's reply. With a soft laugh he shook Kingsley's shoulder. "Kings, get up."

"Mmm, Harry, go back to sleep." The Auror mumbled, shifting closer.

"Wake up." Harry's voice was louder as he smacked Kingsley's arm.

"What?" Kingsley opened his eyes only to narrow them at his little lover.

"The baby--"

"The baby!" Kingsley shot up with horror on his face. The others were woken by the man's shout.

"Harry, its too soon. What do we do?" The dark man rambled as he tried to get out of bed.

"What is he going on about?" Severus muttered into Harry's neck.

"He didn't let me finish." Harry giggled. "I was trying to tell him that the baby was hungry. He thinks I'm going to have the baby." He explained with great amusement.

"Well it is his child," Lucius drawled. "I remember constantly worrying about Draco when Narcissa was pregnant."

"Severus, spell some calming draught into him." Marvolo ordered. "I don't want him waking Salazar or Draco and Scorpius."

Severus sat up then took the potion vial out of the nightstand. Wandlessly he spelled the potion into the crazy man. Severus will never understand why someone needed to act like this. After all Marvolo didn't act like this when Harry was pregnant with Salazar.

"We have to call a Healer." Kingsley stated rushing to the door.

"No, we don't you daft man. If you had let him finish, he would have informed you of the baby's hunger." Severus snarked trying to hold back a sneer.

Harry giggled again when Kingsley looked deflated. "Oh, Kings, I'm sorry. Look just come back to bed and we'll get Dobby to bring breakfast. I'll even let you rub my belly."

Kingsley smiled as he climbed back into bed and settled between Harry's legs. His large hands began to lovingly stroke the flesh that held his child inside. He was still over the moon about Harry being pregnant with his baby. The Auror was so lost in thought that he didn't see the envious looks Severus and Lucius gave him.

A short while later they were all eating in bed. A few minutes after patters of little feet were running into the room before two small bodies jumped into the bed.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them." Draco rushed into the room.

"Its alright, Dragon." Lucius smiled as he hugged his grandson. "Kingsley had woke us up."

"He was freaking out." Harry giggled. He wrapped an arm around the pouting man.

"About the baby? Harry, were you faking it again?"

"No, I was trying to say the baby was hungry, but he wouldn't let me finish."

"Mummy, tell us about the bearded man again." Salazar pleaded, cuddling into Harry's side. Scorpius made a noise of agreement from his grandfather's lap. Harry smiled at the boys. Salazar was the perfect copy of Marvolo, except for the hint of Harry's green in his eyes. Scorpius had the Malfoy blond hair and mercury eyes while the rest of him was all Blaise, right down to the mocha skin tone though Scorpius' was a little lighter than his father's.

"Once there was a bearded man, he was an evil man." Harry began telling them about Dumbledore and the Order. He left out the sex crimes committed by Dumbledore and the Weasleys. He didn't tell them the full truth about what happened when Harry was pregnant. Harry doesn't think he or his husbands will forget that day.

It was four months after Harry's sixteenth birthday. He had just stepped out of the apparation's point alley in Diagon. Harry had just gotten the best news and couldn't wait to share it with his husbands. He was so lost in thought remembering the night it happened. Completely focused on the memory he didn't see the person coming towards him, pushing him back into the alleyway. In the next moment he found himself at the Burrow being tied to a chair in the kitchen. Harry mentally smiled, he now knew where the Order was hiding.

A minute later Dumbledore walked into the room. The older man wasn't wearing his trademark grandfatherly look. Instead he looked at Harry with fury and disgust. Harry in return gave the man a blank look. Dumbledore started going on about Harry disobeying and deserting the Light. Harry in return told Dumbledore that he doesn't follow someone who sleeps with children. That had earned Harry a slap across the face.

The teen had wandlessly and wordlessly sent a Patronus to his husbands after his kidnapper left the room, so he was just waiting for them to show up. An hour later, an hour of listening to Dumbledore rant, his husbands stormed into the Burrow. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry as he smirked at Lucius, Severus, Kingsley and Marvolo.

Harry just looked at Marvolo and spoke the one sentence that will make the man act without thinking. "Marvolo, he's threatening our baby."

In a blink Dumbledore was dead and the remaining Order members rushed out only to be arrested by the waiting Aurors.

"And that's how the evil bearded man was defeated." Harry ended the story. Of course the boys were told that Harry was kidnapped and the others came to rescue him, then Dumbledore and Marvolo dueled.

"Mummy, will the evil man come back?"

"No, your daddy made sure he would stay gone?"

"Grandmum Harry, will the Order get revenge?" Scorpius asked softly.

Harry hated it when Scorpius called him grandmum, but he didn't show it. Draco and Blaise were hexed every time for teaching him to say that. He doesn't know why that annoys him when he loves it when Salazar calls him mummy.

"No, baby. Your grandfather Lucius made sure they spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. And no the Weasley family will not be coming after us either, grandfather Kingsley will make sure they are somewhere else and can't come back."

"Okay." They both yelled before jumping off the bed. Draco chased after them.

"One day they will ask why you lied about Dumbledore's death." Severus spoke when the room was quiet.

"I know." Harry sighed. "I can't tell them that their father/grandfather killed someone because of me."

"Harry, you were protecting Salazar. Even if you weren't pregnant the four of us would have killed him for hurting you." Kingsley reasoned. He rubbed Harry's belly again. He would have done the same thing, but Marvolo had been the quickest.

"I'm so glad the four of you said yes. You all make me happy."

"We feel the same about you." Lucius replied then kissed Harry. The others followed suit.

"Let's get out of bed and rescue Draco." Severus stood then helped Harry off the bed.

Harry stopped in front of the tall mirror on the way to the bathroom. First he admired his growing belly. He was seven months pregnant with Kingsley's daughter, whom they decided to name Winika Nadine. Winika is a flower which will honor Lily in a way, and Nadine was Kingsley's mother's name. Still stroking the stretched skin Harry looked at the silver rings that were pierced through his nipples, then he looked at the tattoos that adorned his body. He had started out with five now he had four more. The stag and doe that matches the one on Severus' arm, the cherry blossoms and Japanese lettering that Lucius himself put on Harry's back, the Slytherin coat of arms that he got for Marvolo's birthday after Salazar was born, and finally the magical puma tattoo that stalks a stag across Harry's body. The puma is Kingsley's Patronus animal.

Harry loves his husbands. He is so thankful that they had agreed to be his lovers and get along with one another. He wouldn't trade his lovers for anyone else. The snarky Potion Master, the beautiful blond Lord, the human looking Dark Lord and the dark Auror were once a fantasy and now they were all happily married and forming a family.

~Fin~


End file.
